This invention relates to a waste receptacle and particularly, to one having an integral manually operated compacting mechanism associated therewith.
Trash receptacles are found in all facets of life, including commercial and residential settings. Typically, refuse material is deposited directly into the plastic bag or into a rigid container which may be lined with a plastic trash bag. Most refuse material is low in density, for example, paper and cardboard products and food waste products. Once the trash container or bag is filled, it is normally bundled and transported for disposal. Trash compacting devices are ordinarily not readily accessible and therefore trash normally occupies a much greater volume than would otherwise be necessary. As a result, when using plastic trash bags, a much greater number of these relatively expensive products must be used than is necessary in terms of the weight carrying capacity of the trash bags. Trash receptacles, whether lined or unlined, must be emptied much more frequently than would be necessary if the trash were to be compacted while it is in the container. In order to overcome these problems, many homeowners and others using trash receptacles will attempt to compress the trash using a hand or foot. Another approach often used is to attempt to squeeze the material within a plastic trash bag. These methods are largely ineffective and have other obvious shortcomings. Further, when sharp implements such as empty cans, lids, etc. are within a plastic trash bag, attempts to compact the material within the bag often results in perforation of the plastic bag.
Devices for waste compaction are known according to the prior art. These devices, however, are generally electrically or hydraulically actuated machines which are quite expensive and are not suitable for installation in association with every trash receptacle now in use.
The shortcomings of waste disposal described above are obviated by a trash compactor apparatus according to this invention. This invention is an improvement of existing trash receptacles of the type having a lower container and a top assembly with a pivotable door having a pair of sloping sides. According to this invention, the pivoting door assembly is demountable from the top frame such that it can be forced downward into the trash container to compress the material therein. Thereafter, it is simply brought upwardly into its original engaged position with the top frame. This invention requires minimal changes to existing trash receptacle designs and effectively compresses trash material without the expense and complexity of power operated equipment. By enabling more material to be placed within a plastic trash can liner, a savings in terms of a reduction in the number of bags used is realized. Further, by increasing the density of the waste material, less space is needed to store the trash bags prior to the time when they are removed for disposal. Additionally, the material within a plastic trash bag can be compressed without danger of perforation when the bag lines the relatively rigid trash container. Several embodiments of this invention are described which disclose different means for releasing the pivoting door of the trash receptacle, enabling the door to be used to compress material within the container and thereafter brought back into its original pivoting position.
In a previous patent application filed by this inventor which resulted in issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,197 which is hereby incorporated by reference, I describe another means for providing a manually operated trash compactor. That invention, however, related to trash receptacles having a generally flat or convex lid structure. By contrast, this invention relates to an improvement for trash receptacles having a pivotable door.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.